


Small Meetings

by tallyquark



Series: Star Wars Oneshots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Cody is my favorite, Could also be Cody/Obi-Wan, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi on Tatooine, One Shot, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Short One Shot, Some comfort, i cant help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallyquark/pseuds/tallyquark
Summary: After 6 years under the control of his chip, Cody finds his General again.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Star Wars Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107425
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Small Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I just love Cody and Obi-Wan. This is just a little taste, a little foray into new territory, and writing for a new fandom. It’s short, but I might make it a series of one-shots, we’ll see.
> 
> Warnings: brief description of mind control by the empire, who suck

“Have you come to finish me off?”

Cody, who was CC-2224 for the larger portion of his life, nearly falls to the ground at the sound of his voice. Obi-Wan Kenobi is not even facing him. He is settled in a cross-legged position at the edge of the sandstone cliff Cody just climbed, facing the rising sun. He is turned away from Cody, and the old commander feels shame pool and curl in his gut and crawl up his throat.

Cody had woken up on a desolate planet, his blaster, the cheap piece of shit the Empire issues out to every storm trooper, warm in his hand. Cody had numbly dropped the weapon, because at his feet lay the corpses of a father curled around his child, and a mother curled around them both. He hadn’t remembered anything beyond his General climbing onto that lizard on Utapu. The rest, everything after, was just darkness, and a pervasive feeling that he was covered in thick, dark oil, oil that poured from between his ears and behind his eyes. If only the darkness had stayed. But it hadn’t. As he sat in front of those bodies, a battlefield smoking around him, the memories had come crawling back like slugs. Awful memories. Terrible, horrible memories of his hands taking out innocents like they were animals. His hands, covered in the blood of hundreds of sentient lives snuffed out prematurely by his weapon, his word. Young Jedi, like Commander Tano only younger, shivering in fear as he held his blaster to their foreheads and _pulled his trigger_. Memories of being a shadow to a Shadow, mechanical breathing filling his world until it was all he could hear, all he could think about. And worst of all, the sight of his General falling, falling into the water, lightsaber spinning in the sun like a beacon to join its master in the depths of Utapu’s water.

“Well?”

Kenobi still does not face him. Cody feels all the pain he had kept at bay with an iron will, all the loss and suffering he has caused, has gone through, push forward to steal his breath. His brothers are gone, and the only thing he has left is this man, this man who he had once been closer to than any other being in the universe, this man who he had ordered shot off a cliff. He drops to his knees, the shin guards that are the only thing he kept from his time with the Empire clacking against the ground as his will deserts him. He lands on his hands and cannot hold back the sob that had been settled in his gut for over 6 years.

He lowers further still, forehead pressed to the sandstone beneath him as sobs shake his frame. “Obi-Wan, I am so, so, sorry. _Ni’ceta_. _Ni’ceta_.” His throat abruptly stops working, dried out by this planet who is so far away from everything, but is everything because this man is here, and Cody feels like he is unspooling like the thread poncho he had stolen off the body of that father on that desolate planet.

He can’t breathe and his heart feels like it is going to explode because it _hurts_ , it hurts to be aware when his body was ripped from him and made a thing for others to use. He hears footsteps approach him and he doesn’t move, because whatever this man will do, it is just punishment for the genocide he was a part of.

“Oh, Cody.”

Hands reach down and cup his face and he nearly shatters into a million pieces because they are gentle as they tip his head upwards, carefully rubbing away the sand grit that has stuck to his tear tracks. Cody meets the eyes of Obi-Wan Kenobi for the first time in years and he is astonished by what he sees. Blue, just like they have always been, but shuttered and dull, cracks in the glass of a window so far away that Cody feels like there is the universe laying between them, where before, there had been almost no space to distinguish one from the other.

Carefully, so he doesn’t scare away this specter in front of him, he lays shaking hands over those cupping his face. Neither of them disappear into mist, and Cody wants to duck his head once more.

“Shh, darling, it’s alright. It’s alright.”

Cody takes a deep breath and grips at Obi-Wan’s wrists, the feeling grounding him here, on the sandstone under the binary suns which are now both blazing in the sky, chasing away the slick-oil feeling under his skin for a moment. “Obi-Wan.”

“There we are.”

His old general brushes at his cheeks with his thumbs again, and Cody abruptly wants to hug him. He doesn’t dare initiate, can’t, because there is blood under his fingernails and seeped into the pores of his skin, but Obi-Wan must read something from him, because he is pulled into arms that he had last seen flailing through the air. They lean together, and Cody wants to shatter.

**Author's Note:**

> Come @ me on tumblr! You can find me under the same name.


End file.
